Never again
by Serosa
Summary: D had never before cried for a human, and the first one had been a shock as great as the sight that encouraged it. Oneshot


_A/N: Heavy laden with angst, just like my usual writing style. I really don't think D would __want Leon to die. _

_Disclaimer: D had __never before cried for a human, and the first one had been a shock as great as the sight that encouraged it. _

**Never again**

Count D did not move from his position. He stood still in the middle of the room, silent and pale, staring sightlessly at the mess. The pets in the shop were sulking in shadowed corners. They were guilty, saddened and frightened, and the emotions radiated from them in overwhelming waves. Indeed, Pon-chan was even crying. Someone had overstepped the line, and the culprit itself had slunk away into the depths of the shop, frightened that the Count's silence would revert to anger, and with the guilt of its own deed weighting heavily on metaphorical shoulders.

It had not known.

Count D did not move, even when he dimly realized that the stains would not wash away and the smell would linger despite how much sweet, sweet incense he burned and the sight would never be forgotten. Tetsu, silent and sombre, stood by the far wall. For a brief moment mismatched eyes turned an accusing gaze to the mythical being, yet the totetsu had always known his boundaries, and never overstepped them. He had never fully understood, but he had known and he had obeyed. And so D turned his gaze back to the mess and once again became distant with the vision.

The door had been left unlocked, since the animals knew how to take care of unwanted intruders.

The delicate man did find it ironic, though he could not appreciate it then. He, who sold dreams and unimaginable creatures found this one sight more surreal than any he'd dealt with before. And he found it strange, that even through his hatred and his knowledge of all things coming to an end, he could not phantom an ending like this. It was, in the most simple of terms, wrong.

He'd forgotten to mention that not all intruders were unwanted.

Near complete silence dominated the pet shop. All inhabitants could sense their master, like the calm before the storm. Deep in the enchanted labyrinths, Junrei was crying out her grief, Kanan screamed in denial most common among humans, and Shuko stayed silent, far more silent than was natural for her. All of them were affected by the loss they sensed so naturally.

The first tickling touch down his cheek was a surprise to even him.

Count D had never before cried for a human, yet here he stood, tears streaming down one after another as he drew a shaky, uncertain, and over all confused, breath. The god took a step forward, and then another, knowing that his expensive shoes were soiled by the dampness soaked into the thick carpets and finding that he did not care in the least.

This had been too sudden; far too soon in their game of cat and mouse.

One shaking hand, this also a surprise, reached out. It paused for a moment as the Count marvelled this rare betrayal of his own emotions and then continued its descent. D kneeled down at a spot relatively clean in comparison to the surroundings and his fingers lingered only for a moment on cold skin before he closed the eyelids over clear-blue eyes no longer raging with a frightening and alluring fire.

He'd made a mistake and when realizing the cost, he was too late to stop it.

Yes… one mistake… one pet that had not known its place and the dear Detective had lost what once made him such a wonderful companion. Brash and full of life; a human one could enjoy teasing and playing with. And an individual that one could grow accustomed and even fond of without ever realizing it. Far more dangerous in his own wild, irresponsible and oblivious way than many of the pets D would sell.

Leon Orcot, Count D told himself. It would be disrespectful to forget that name now. Detective Leon Orcot…

And somewhat sadly, fingers lingering on lifeless skin, the Count considered that even weeks from now, he'd still be expecting the dear Detective to burst through his doors, loud and obnoxious, carrying a box of sweets he'd gone out of his way to obtain. D knew this, for it was too surreal to think it would never again occur.

**End.**


End file.
